Zombie (2)
Zombie (2) is the thirty-eighth episode and finale and part of the spring block of Season 12 of Degrassi. It aired on April 5, 2013. Main Plot The episode starts with Maya walking into school following posting the video of her hook up with Harry. Katie asks about the video she posted on FaceRange and comments that it's gross. Maya proudly tells her how it got 22 likes. Maya says her orchestra audition is today and worries that she'll blow it. Katie encourages Maya that she'll do well, but threatens that if her behavior continues then she will tell their mother. Maya promises to stop. Harry meets up with Maya and compliments her cello. He then says how he had fun at the party and offers a private place for them to make out again. Maya becomes nervous, and declines. Maya arrives at her audition, fairly nervous. She begins to play her cello for the judges, and she hesitates for a few seconds. She then looks up and closes her and begins to play again, doing very well. The judges are impressed by Maya's audition, and ask if she has read the Code of Conduct. She says she hasn't and the judges reveal that they keep check on all of their members and, turning a laptop on the table to show her profile with the video posted on the screen, reveal how they have seen her video of her hook up at the party. They say that the video has now made them have second thoughts on accepting her into their orchestra. Maya says that she didn't think it would matter, but a male judge tells her that "everything ''matters". Maya sits outside Degrassi in the rain and Zig passes by her and looks at her clearly upset before he walks off. Maya insists he not leave. Zig then turns around and confronts Maya over the video she posted online, and they begin fighting. When Maya says that she deleted the video because of the impact it had on her getting accepted into the orchestra, he asks why she would even want to be someone like Harry. Maya then says it was "because he didn't say no". When Zig insists that "this isn't her" Maya screams that she is sick of people telling her who she is supposed to be. She then storms over to the dumpsters and throws her cello in. Zig tells her that her parents are going to flip. Maya says she doesn't care since she's quitting, and done. Maya goes to see Harry at his locker and tells him that she dumped the cello in the trash. He compliments her on her boldness and she invites him over to her house to watch a movie "or something" while her family is out. Harry accepts, and she kisses him passionately. Maya coyly says she will see him that night and walks off. Maya and Harry are making out in her living room on the couch when Maya realizes it is the last place where she and Cam spent their final moments and becomes hesitant. When she asks Harry if they're just going to keep on kissing, he says they can do other things. He lays back and begins taking his belt off. Maya becomes nervous and admits that she's "never done that before". He tells her to go with it and trust him and Maya tries to relax into it as he continues undoing his pants. At that moment, her mother and Katie walk in now home from their shopping trip and, upon seeing two, appear shocked with Katie screaming, "WHAT THE HELL". Maya and Harry scramble off the couch with his pants undone. Katie, clearly furious, kicks Harry out and he leaves in a rush. Katie yells at Maya for her behavior and ends up mentioning the video during her rant. Her mother is confused, and Katie tells her about the video Maya posted and explains it was of her and Harry kissing at a party. Their mother asks what party and Maya freely admits to have snuck out to attend a Senior party and brings up Katie's own moment when she "got busy" at the Torres house, angering her sister. Their mother is shocked and asks Maya what's going on with her and Harry. Maya says that he "makes her feel good" and if there is something wrong with that. Katie tells her that it's "scary". Maya remarks sarcastically, "''Scary?" Katie agrees saying that it's scary for her to be hooking up with a guy she barely knows and tells her that she can't replace Cam, to which Maya yells, "WHY NOT!?" She finally breaks down, saying she hates Cam for what he did and that she feels like she's never going to be happy again and that everyday just gets worse and worse for her. She insists that she just can't miss him any more and reflects on how Cam never even bothered to say goodbye to her. Katie then hugs Maya, who drops down to the ground and begins sobbing, releasing the hurt she's been holding back. Zig and Maya sit together outside the day after Maya's breakdown. Maya explains the fight, how she's sending a letter to the orchestra explaining the entire situation and that she's messed up. She says that the worst thing is that she treated him like garbage, but Zig forgives her. She almost leaves to get her cello back, but Zig admits that he fished it out of the dumpster after she threw it in and handed it over to a teacher to hold on to until Maya came to her senses. Maya is touched by what he did and they hold hands. Zig says that saying no to her was the hardest thing he ever did because he really likes her. He says he wants to be with her when it is what she wants as well. Maya politely turns him down, saying she doesn't know when that will ever be since she still has emotional damage to work on. Zig says he knows, and promises to wait for her until she's ready and walks off as they both smile to themselves, now both content with where they're at in their lives. Sub Plot Drew helps set up banners and cardboard cutouts of himself in the school. Clare confronts him, and Drew says that he's going to take his campaign seriously. Clare then wishes him good luck in the debate. Dallas tells Drew to not sweat it, and when Drew says he's going to give the students what they want, Dallas says that's perfect. At the debate, the crowd claps for Clare when she shares her thoughts. Drew then says that he will listen to the students, but the crowd seems bored. Clare then debates, and makes Drew nervous when she says that you can't "please" everyone all the time. Drew disappeared after the debate, and when Bianca gets worried when she finds him, he tells him his concussion is healed. Bianca is happy for him, but gets confused when Drew says he is dropping out of the race to focus on sports again. Bianca tells Drew to not just give up; she wants him to keep trying. Drew talks to Clare about the election, and says she is probably going to win. Clare thinks he would win the popular vote, and Drew wants to be her vice president. Clare is unsure. Drew wins the presidential election, and talks to a crying Clare. Clare is crying not because of the election, but because everything is falling apart. Drew comforts her, and offers for her to be his vice president. Eli appears, saying he got into NYU. She congratulates him. Eli wants Clare to be his girlfriend again. Clare says that they are not a fairy tale. Eli walks off, and Clare accepts Drew's offer. Drew and Bianca kiss when Clare leaves. Third Plot Connor apologizes to Jenna and Alli, and Jenna, although she says he ticked a lot of people off, she's not mad. However, when Connor makes rude comments about Clare and she overhears him, Jenna and Alli then explain that now they're mad. Connor tells Eli that he should get back together with Clare, and that he is a mess. Eli explains that he's miserable, but Connor truly wants to help Eli, so his relationship with Jenna isn't jeopardized. Connor and Jenna talk. Jenna is still angry, but Connor tells him he likes her a lot. Jenna feels the same about Connor. Alli appears, and when Connor also apologizes to her, they all have coffee together. Connor tells the group that Eli wants to take Clare back. Connor sees Eli when talking to Jenna later that day, and tells him that Clare would be able to see him. Eli then changes his mind and says he thinks the break is for the best, even though he loves her. Connor asks why he wouldn't want to be with her, and Eli doesn't reply. Connor walks out and rejoins Jenna, saying that he's glad that they're simple, not complicated like Eli and Clare. They walk away happily. Trivia= *The episode is named after the song "Zombie" by The Cranberries. *This episode was rated TV-14-S (for Sex) in the US. *This episode marks the victory of Drew Torres and the lost of Clare Edwards in the 2012 school election. |-| Gallery= Degrassi-zombie-pts-1-2-image-7.jpg Degrassi-zombie-pt-1-pics-4.jpg Degrassi-zombie-pt-1-pics-1.jpg Degrassi-zombie-pts-1-2-image-2.jpg Degrassi-zombie-pts-1-2-image-10.jpg 4sdfe32.jpg 45458.jpg dfg4543.jpg er53.jpg et45dfg.jpg fgh4e.jpg fgjhe.jpg fh54.jpg gfh4.jpg gfh4e0908.jpg ghew.jpg hgj.jpg hgjr5.jpg hjkj.jpg ioup.jpg jhj0.jpg jhk5.jpg t44s.jpg otuyt.jpg uiihjk.jpg sdf3.jpg uitg.jpg sr343.jpg w4234.jpg 87fsre.jpg Tumblr mkteyzkxEP1rykg0vo2 500.jpg Tumblr mkteyzkxEP1rykg0vo1 500.jpg Tumblr_mkteyzkxEP1rykg0vo3_500.jpg Sifu03.jpg S89f2.jpg Rwew2.jpg Odsur03.jpg Kjdf32.jpg Er3sg.jpg 98f03.jpg 34gsfdg.jpg 9fs3lf.jpg 09f322.jpg 8sffpsoe.jpg 8sf90.jpg 0wr98.jpg jsfdsk.jpg s98df.jpg W0982.jpg W0rsfw3.jpg Kldsfjlk.jpg 54543rwe.png Dsfoer0.jpg Dofiu.jpg Soriuew.jpg Sdofu0.jpg Ofiuof.jpg Iou034.jpg Fdigu.jpg Dofsu0.jpg Dkjf0.jpg Wpre-r.jpg Sf03w4.jpg Oier03.jpg Ofidgu.jpg 33333454.jpg 0sf332.jpg 0sf9sf.jpg djf0w.jpg jdfh9.jpg ofdsu0.jpg s09f8.jpg sfiuoer.jpg 0w9rwe.jpg 93sod.jpg idu034.jpg kdsjf03.jpg oigf-.jpg 87yiyio.png 87uiousssa.png 87uiojhu.png 7897uio.png 878uioussss.png 786y8iuio.png 78uopi.png 89uiol.png 78678yuiu.png 876yuiu.png 78youiy.png 67689uio.png 87uioss.png 78678yui.png 8uiouww.png 898iu.png 8uiuo.png 87uiohy.png 78687yui.png 898iosss.png 8ujioui.png 988ui.png 8uiouoaa.png 7868tyuhi.png 87yiu.png 567tyu.png 8787uiou.png 87897uij.png 9uiouyu.png 678yhui.png 56tyuh.png |-| Promos= *TeenNick Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis (voice only) *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton Guest Starring *Kate Hewlett as Margaret Matlin Supporting Cast *David Gale as Music director *Tosh Watson as Harry Absences *Craig Arnold as Luke Baker *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Jacob Neayem as Mo Mashkour *Lyle O'Donohoe as Tristan Milligan *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *Alex Steele as Tori Santamaria *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres |-| Links= *Watch Zombie (2) on YouTube *Watch Zombie (2) on YouTube |-| Quotes= *Maya: "What can I say, the Matlin girls like to get busy at the Torres house... while we're being honest here." *Mrs. Matlin: "What is going on with you and this boy?" Maya: "Harry makes me feel good... Is there something wrong with that?" Katie: "It's scary!" Maya: "Scary?" Katie: "Yes Maya, it's scary for you to be hooking up with some guy you barely know... You can't replace Cam!" Maya: "Why not?! He broke up with me by killing himself! I hate him! I hate him.. I feel like I'm never gonna be happy again.. And every day it just get worse and worse.. I can't miss him anymore! I can't, I don't want to... He never even said goodbye..." |-| Featured Music= *''"Trash Talk"'' by Modern Superstitions *''"Arms Akimbo"'' by Two Hours Traffic *''"The Tiger Inside Will Eat The Child"'' by Kate Miller-Heidke Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 12 Category:Season 12 Episodes